Brothers in Blood
Brothers in Blood is Chapter 5 of the Night Elf campaign, Eternity's End. Creeps *The Largest Panda Ever *Skeleton Warriors *4 Black Dragon Whelps *1 Black Drake *5 Brood Mothers *1 Elder Wendigo *2 Frost Revenants *5 Ghosts *2 Giant Spiders *1 Ice Revenant *7 Kobolds *2 Kobold Geomancers *1 Kobold Tunneler *3 Lightning Lizards *10 Skeleton Marksman *11 Skeleton Archers *4 Sludge Flingers *4 Sludge Minions *4 Sludge Monstrosity *19 Spiders *8 Spitting Spiders *1 Storm Wyrm *1 Thunder Lizard *1 Wendigo *1 Wraith Critters *Jimmy the Seal *9 Rats The battle Tyrande Whisperwind and Furion Stormrage entered the Barrow Deeps and began looking for the Druids of the Claw. They come across a Furbolg Shaman, the same one whom Tyrande had helped before. He was bitten by a Giant Spider and had become gravely ill. He could be healed with the power of a nearby Healing Well. However he was too ill to be taken there. Tyrande manageed to get a vial of the water and return it to the village. The Shaman was healed by the water and thanked Tyrande with a Talisman of the wild. Soon the party reacheed the gate of the prison of Illidan Stormrage. Tyrande thinks letting Illidan free would be helpful to the Night Elves, but Furion thinks otherwise. Tyrande ignored him and took half the group (her Sentinel subordinates) and went off to free Illidan. As Furion cannot open the prison gate, which closed behind Tyrande (it probably being sealed off by Maiev Shadowsong’s priestess of the Moon magic), he has no choice but to continue his search for the Druids of the Claw. Along the way, he encountered more hostile creatures, including remnants of Deathwing's Black Dragonflight. Finally he found the Druids, only to find out they have become feral. He is attacked by them but he pacifies them. He decides to sound the horn in the center of the cave without harming the Druids. He managed to get to the center and awaken the Druids from their Slumber. They are ready to fight against the Burning Legion. Meanwhile Tyrande and her Sentinels managed to rescue some Night Elf prisoners to bolster their forces and open a main gate. Maiev, leader of the Watchers and her lieutenant Naisha were not present during Tyrande's assault on the prison. After almost reaching Illidans prison, she encounterd Treants, meaning that a powerful Keeper of the Grove was nearby. Tyrande then managed to slay the Keeper of the Grove Califax and to free Illidan who is overjoyed to hear her voice for the first time in ten thousand years. Furion was not happy that Illidan is free, but Illidan pledges to help destroy the Burning Legion because of love for Tyrande. Illidan is, nonetheless, unrepentant for his crimes against the night elves Ten Thousand years ago. Trivia *Furion Stormrage encounters a panda named The Largest Panda Ever. It drops a Necklace of Immunity. *Tyrande Whisperwind finds a portal leading to a Shrine of the Uberfish. It is a reference to the gaming phenomenon Dopefish *If you attack the furbolgs instead of helping them, not only will you instantly fail the Side Quest, but the furbolgs will become very hostile towards you (even the sick Shaman will get up and attack you). So in others words, don't be a jerk. *You can find a trio of furbolgs that will join Furion's group. *Tyrande rescues a level 2 wolf named Loki.